Aikatsu! Idol Megami!
Story Avani Deengar is an idol coming from India, she has a lot of talents, she loves singing and acting, she took the plane to Japan to register herself to an idol school. She is a very skilled idol and has a passion for music and is determined to fulfill her goal: becoming a talented idol. With her newfound friend Leila they are both willing to have fun with their idol activities despite all the bumps that they will found in their road. This idol's goal is to reach the Holy Idol Stage, a stage reserved for idol to display the full potential of their talents and to reach the status of Holy Idol idols who proved to be far beyond a normal idol can be. Avani and Leila works hard and are determined to reach the holy stage, which would open lots of doors to the idols. They are ready to live their passion and to be welcomed to the world of idoling. Characters *Avani Deengar *Color: Pink *Type: Sexy *Brand: Oriental Beauty *School Dress: Pink Prism Coord *Aura: Bright pink lotus flowers, pink, green and red gems, a pink glittering ribbon forming an arc with gold flower patterns, gold flower shaped dream catchers, pink, red, yellow and purple flower crowns and peacock feathers. Avani loves singing, she started singing at the age of 5 and she is very good, she also do theater and aims to be a good actress and singer, she's in the Crescent Drama Course and is an extremely good student. She registered at the popular Prism Academy and becamed a student of the drama class and she met Leila her roommate and bestfriend. They are in the same class, and are close to each other, they are both willing to reach the Holy Idol Stage and the Divine Idol status. Avani loves clothes customizing, she loves adding beads, flowers, glitters and jewels in her clothes and wears clothes like sarees and traditional indian dresses. Her aunt is a famous indian actress and when she was still in India, she learned dramaturgy with her and that is what inspired her to become an actress. She loves animals, cute accessories and clothes customizing, she also loves reading. She want to be recognized by her talents and wants to be in drama series that will prove her talents. Avani and Leila got so along that they formed a unit, they are both believing that together they will reach the Holy Idol Stage and fulfill their dreams. *Leila Yoruka *Color: Purple *Type: Cool *Brand: Noble Rose Vampire *School Dress: Purple Prism Coord *Aura: Purple and blue roses, bats, a purple/dark blue chandelier like arc, purple glitters, black feathers, growing blue roses with black stems, purple crystal-like stardust and purple, dark blue and black diamond shards. Leila is a student of the Crescent Drama Class, she is in a popular drama series The Noble and the Peasant: the story of a noble vampire becoming friend with the son of a peasant, they both fight against the vampire domination on humans by the Elders. She got even more popular by acting on vampire series and her vampire personality, she's fascinated by vampires and got inspired by her two favorite idols Yurika Toudou and Sumire Hikami. Her first brand choice was LoLi GoThiC but changed for the all vampire inspired brand Noble Rose Vampire, who corresponds to her love for both vampires and old, regal inspired clothes. She met Avani and they becamed friends, they both have the same passion for acting, idoling and have a lot of other common points, Leila makes friends really easily. She is very happy to be in a unit with Avani, they are both hardworking and determined to reach their goals. *Shinju Kiraumi *Color: Pastel Blue *Type: Cute *Brand: Abyssal Royale *School Dress: Pastel Prism Coord *Aura: An arc made of pearls, sea shells, pastel blue, pink and orange jewels, bubbles, gold crowns, exotic fishes, treasure chests and colorful starfish shaped gems. Shinju is a mermaid-loving idol, singing is her passion and she is in the Siren Song Course, she is a very skilled singer and takes great care of her throat. She loves singing, swimming and mermaid stories, she always loved them because of their singing, she always wished to be a mermaid. She's kind of air-headed and is friendly, she can be serious but there are times when she is in the clouds. Her favorite brand is Abyssal Royale, she consider it a brand made for her because this is mermaid inspired and features royal-ish designs. She considers herself the Queen of the Oceans and really wants her singing talents to be recognized. She is very gentle and always has a smile in her face, she loves wearing fantasy costumes (mostly mermaid costumes), she loves grilled sea food and recolting sea shells and pearls at the beach and decorating jewels and clothes. She wants to shine as a famous singer and as a great idol with incredible skills. *Natsuko Yoake *Color: Orange *Type: Pop *Brand: Exotic Flower *School Dress: Orange Prism Coord *Aura: Exotic flowers, an arc made of orange, yellow and green beads, jewels and gold pearls in the shape of a sun, bouncing purple, blue, orange, pink, green and white striped balls, orange glitters and starfruits. Natsuko is a free-spirited, curious, fizzy and always smiling idol, she loves shaved ice, dancing, singing and wearing beads. She belongs to the Sunlight Dance Course she is an extremely good dancer and takes dance lessons since she is 7 years old. She loves exotic food and clothes, she also loves exotic flowers and is a good gardener, she loves nature and is an eco-friend. She's a social butterfly and makes friends easily, she never abandons her friends and supports them whenever they do something they are inspired about. She also loves deco charms, she always decorate her clothes to make them more colorful and vivid. Her brand is Exotic Flower, a tropical based brand with a lot of vivid colors, flower patterns and island themed clothes. Natsuko is an idol determined to realize her dreams and to have fun as an idol. *Aikyo Hanasaki *Color: Pastel Green *Type: Cute *Brand: Harajuku Sensation *School Dress: Green Prism Coord *Aura: An arc made of a melody line with golden and pastel green music notes, fluffy pastel flowers and pastel colored beads, pastel pink, yellow and green fluffy balls, white flowers, colorful beads and pastel green ribbons. Aikyo is a fashion victim, she always loved going in Harajuku to see different styles of clothing and is a fan of gyaru and fairy kei, she's in the Flower Fashion Course and started her career as a child model in popular magazines. She is an adept of decora kei and loves wearing fantasy, pastel colored crazy-looking jewels like bracelets, rings and necklaces. She loves making clothes and designed her own brand with a lot of decorations, vivid and pastel colors and crazy looking designs. She is a friendly person and always takes care of her friends, she is a passionated girl and wants to shine in the world of fashion. She loves her idol activities and also wants to be a famous popstar. *Cosmo *Color: Night Blue *Type: Cool *Brand: Space Witch *School Dress: Night Prism Coord *Aura: Dark blue and blue planets with a gold ring, gold cross stars, galaxy looking vortexes, spaceships, gold stars, star trails and sparkling bubbles and gold cross stars within it. Cosmo (Rikugo Yozora) is an idol passioned by sci-fi, idol activities and she belongs to the Star Musician Course, she is an extremely good player of drums. She created her persona Cosmo because she loves sci-fi, she is a fan of anything that is science-fiction related (books, series, films) and also loves witches and magic. She designed Cosmo as a witch coming from the planet Scientia Magica, she uses cosmic magic and is a planetary-know idol. Her fans loves that personality and she improved it so her fans can support her more, she loves doing music and aspire to become a great idol and musician. She is a friendly, caring and funny person and always tell jokes to make people laugh, and wants her fans to be with her and she is here for her fans. Locations Prism Academy The academy localized in Tokyo, this a popular academy and has five special classes: Crescent Drama Course for idols who wants to learn the arts of acting and to become famous actresses. The Siren Song Course for idols who wants to polish their singing abilities. The Sunlight Dance Course for idols who wants to perfect their dancing, the Flower Fashion Course for idols who wants to study clothes designing and modelling. The Star Musician Course for idols who wants to study how to play an instrument and play it during a live. The idols are reunited in one class before going to there special classes. Mythological System Add your section here Trivia Add your section here Category:Fan series Category:Aikatsu! Idol Megami! Category:Archive